Little Secrets Alternate ending
by GiantFlyingSquirrel
Summary: The alternate ending for little secretes in which Naruto chooses to forget his memories of Sasuke. Sasunaru. Must read little secretes so understand whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Back. Alternate ending. Enjoy.

* * *

"I choose…to forget…" His voice shook and tears flowed down his whiskered cheeks but helpless blue eyes stared to the Hokage. "Please, just take them away from me!" The blonde cried. "Make me forget about all the pain he's cause me!" _And all the love he made me feel._ Tsunade nodded and walked up to the broken blonde with a small smile. She embraced the boy as if he were a small child who lost his favorite stuffed animal.

"It's okay Naruto. You won't remember a thing that happened when I'm done. I promise." Her voice was so light and reassuring as she spoke to the boy. Her hands soothingly patted the boys back and rubbed comforting circles. Iruka watched helplessly on the side lines and saw as the blond woman was able to get the younger male to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the village looking for his blond dobe. The raven haired teen searched the blonde's home, the academe (only to discover Iruka was missing as well), the ramen stand, the top of the Hokage mountains and the hospital. But everywhere he searched he couldn't find the blonde. It was like he disappeared from the face of the earth.

Dark orbs glanced to his last hope; the Hokage tower. _Naruto, please tell me you're in there!_ His mind cried before darting towards the tower.

* * *

Tsunade focused her chakra in her hands and touched the sleeping boy's forehead. The chunnin teacher just watched with worry as the ritual continued. Seconds turned to minuets before the Hokage removed her hand away from the tan forehead. Iruka kept fretting over the light haired male.

"Calm down Iruka. He'll be fine." She spoke to the scarred chunnin. "He'll be tired and for the first ten minuets a bit disoriented. Give him a while to gather up his bearings before you go into 'mother hen' mode." The Hokage instructed while running her fingers through his blond disheveled locks. Iruka nodded and made for the boy he considered a son.

"What about his illness?" He questioned. Tsunade just sighed.

"He'll most likely still be sick. Don't worry. The brat will be better in a few days and back to his jolly old self." The brunette teacher nodded and picked up the younger male before walking towards the blonde's apartment.

* * *

The Uchiha had finally managed to make it to the Hokage tower. He stopped before opening the door, panting. Sweat dripped off his skin from all the running he had previously done looking for the blonde kitsune. Finally regaining his lost strength, the dark haired teen pushed open the double doors and found only the blonde Hokage. No Naruto.

"Hello Sasuke." Tsunade greeted but never looked away from her documents.

"Have you seen Naruto?" His voice came out strong, but for some reason his gut tightened as if something bad was going to happen; or already had.

Tsunade's hands stopped writing and her eyes glanced towards the youngest Uchiha. Brown orbs held contact with black. The Hokage turned her body and focused her attention on the young male before her.

"Naruto's gone Sasuke. He won't be coming back to you." Once Sasuke heard those cold words, he felt his heart stop beating.

* * *

Iruka kept watching the sick child. Naruto was still sleeping, only in his bed. Sweat trickled down his cheek and disappeared into his hair. Every so often, the chunnin would go and re-damp the cool cloth and place it back on the sick boys forehead. But that was it; that was all he could do. He watched as the blonde's breathing was nothing but painful and labored and his once tan skin could have blended with the sheets.

Tan fingers ran through the wisps of sweaty blond locks. It hurt to see the blond like this. It pained him more than one thought possible. Iruka sighed but his eyes snapped open when he felt a weak tug on his sleeve. The chunnin was surprised to see clouded blue eyes gazing at him; as if they were trying to distinguish who he was.

"Iruka…sensei?" The blonde's weak voice questioned. Iruka sighed with relief and nodded.

"Yes Naruto, it's me." A soft smile played on his lips and the blonde wouldn't help but weakly smile back.

"How did I get here?" The teacher winced at his student's pitiful voice. It rasped and sounded like it hurt to even breathe.

"You got sick and passed out." He lied. "Naruto, do you remember what happened last?" The teacher wanted to know how much of the blonde's mind had been erased and how far back did he remember. The blonde tilted his head with confusion before thinking about his last course of action.

"Um…I…was eating ramen before Kakashi-sensei knocked and when I answered the door…it all goes black." His voice rasped and the blonde winced as he could taste blood. Iruka sighed. He might be able to play this off.

"Alright. Kakashi told me you passed out from a high fever and I was surprised and scared." Caring hands tucked a small patch of blond hair behind his ear. "You've never been sick before." Naruto only nodded, trying to process what his father figure was saying. His eyes slid closed with out his knowledge and before anyone knew it, he was in the land of dreams.

"**Kit…you're pitiful…"** Naruto last heard.

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly at his mansion wall. It wasn't the same. His life was in a vortex of confusion from those words. His love was gone. The blonde was supposedly 'not coming back to him' anymore. It couldn't be true…it just couldn't. Gracefully raising his hand, he rose it before his face and clenched it. So close. He was so close to finally understand love and finally able to accept another person in his life, but he let it all slip away into nothingness with his stupid move. His hand fell and rested on his eyes. How could he have been so stupid and ran out on Naruto like that? _You can run dobe, but you can't hide._ His possessive mind thought…rather possessively.

It had been days before team seven had heard anything about their blond shinobi. Sakura grew worried as did Sasuke. They hadn't heard about their hyper-active knuckle headed ninja for what felt like eternity. The two were waiting for their sensei to appear on the bridge (much like always). In another hour, the silver haired jounin had finally appeared with his nose in his little orange book.

"You're late." Was the bored reply he got from the pink haired teen.

"Sorry. I was busy helping a dolphin take care of his sick little baby fox." The perverted teacher spoke and flicked his hand, as if shooing them away. Sakura glared, the teacher could have _at least_ come up with a better excuse, while Sasuke on the other hand, understood what the teacher meant. The Uchiha stepped forward and boldly faced his teacher with his legendary glare turned on.

"Where is this 'sick fox'?" The teen whispered menacingly towards his teacher.

"In the shabby cave the fox calls home." Once more spoken in a code. The Uchiha nodded and quickly left, not even bothering to fill Sakura in on what happened or realize he was cutting training. Kakashi just sighed quietly and closed his novel. _Sorry Sasuke…but the little kitsune won't remember ever loving a raven._ He sadly thought.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the blonde's home and eyed it down. No wonder Kakashi called it shabby. Shaking off his nerves, the Uchiha knocked on the door, hoping his gut feeling was wrong. He waited for a few seconds before Iruka opened the door.

The teacher glared to his once upon a time student. The Uchiha boy was back to hurt his favorite blonde again. He just knew it. "Sorry Sasuke, Naruto isn't allowed to have visitors as of yet." And with that, the door was promptly slammed back into his surprised face. Who knew the chunnin teacher could be so cold? _Fine, we'll do this the hard way then._ Determination soon filled his black eyes and he set off to find a window in the blonde's room.

After five minuets of searching he found one and proceeded to climb towards it. He reached the sill and felt his blood still. The blond looked like he was battling death. Sweat was built up on his forehead and his breathing look labored. Blushes of red were on his scarred cheeks and dark heavy bags surrounded his closed eyes. _Naruto…_ His mind sorrowfully thought. _I did this…didn't I?_

_

* * *

_Not good, I know. Unbetaed. I posted up the alternate ending. Now if you'll excuse me...I have to go and find my homework...and a way to hang myself. -.- Too many stupid projects.

Saki: ...

Me: By the way, there will be more. (This route was WAY too long..reason why I stuck with the other.) Hope your happy reviewer. (You know who you are.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah...you know once you see the word that I DON'T OWN IT!!

Sorry its short. But hey, I updated! XD Heads up...its terrible...sorry...

* * *

The Uchiha's black orbs concentrated deeply on the sick boy. Through the glassed window, Sasuke was able to make out his crush. Staring at the weakened blond made his heart nearly stop and anger boil up within him. _He_ did this to the person he loved. _He_ hurt the blond.

Looking from his spot on the dying tree, Sasuke saw Iruka come in with worry and concern filling his eyes. His eyes looked to the sick blond and dark tanned hands ran through the blond locks he once ran his own hands through with the same tender and care. Finally understanding that he had no place there at the moment, he jumped down the tree and set towards home. His feet trudged forward, back to his lonesome home.

Naruto woke up once more. His vision blurred for a few minuets before it corrected itself once more. Blue eyes glanced at the darkened room and saw his dark haired teacher sleeping in a wooden chair. But that didn't register in his mind. No…the only thing that ran through his mind was it was hot. It was boiling hot and his head ached.

Summoning up some strength, the teen managed to pull the blankets off of his boiling body and get off his sweat soaked bed. Leaning on a nearby wall, Naruto slowly walked through his deserted house and out the door in the chilly night.

The wind tickled his sweaty skin and soon chilled him as well. Glancing up, he saw dark clouds over his head gathering and deep thunder sounds rolling about. A drop fell and landed on his flushed cheek, along with another and another before long the entire town was being drenched by the sudden down pour of the storm. The blond, not even off his porch, was completely wet. Blond bangs lay limply on his forehead and stuck to his skin, the once sweat covered clothes were now wet and heavy by the rain and shivers ran through out his body. That didn't matter; he wanted to get out of his apartment for a bit. For some strange reason, he wanted to go see someone, but the problem was…he didn't know who.

__

I'll remember.

His mind thought stubbornly. _I just need to take a short walk and clear my head._ One foot in front of another, the Kyuubi container tripped over his feet and began to fall. His tan hands wildly grasped the air before grabbing the metal railing. He clung to the rail and pulled himself back up to his feet before slowly walking down the stairs of his apartment.

By the time the blond reached the bottom the stairs had become slick and wet from the down pour; even the railing had nearly been useless from the cold wet rain. His bare feet sloshed through the puddles and mud, and proceeded through the desolated streets of Konoha. The blond wandered aimlessly for a while, completely absorbed in his own thoughts. What brought him out of his thoughts was a sudden pain that shot through his body. The boy stumbled a bit but caught his balanced in a few moments. His head swam and vision blurred as pain rang through his head.

__

I…need to get home…

Glancing around he saw he was in the middle of town. The street was empty with nothing but abandoned stores and dark houses on either side of the street. _Where am I again?_ His vision blurred once more with another spike of pain filled his tired body.

The blond trudged forward, trying to familiarize himself with the unknown portion of the town but stopped at the sudden familiarity of the Uchiha mansion up ahead.

"Sasuke…" His voice rasped softly while walking towards the Uchiha heir's home. Weak hand softly banged on the Uchiha's door and then stopped when a sudden sound from inside was made.

Sasuke was just staring at his ceiling, brooding over everything that was happening. The blond was the focus of his thoughts as well as the recent events that led the light haired boy into that condition. A soft knocking had tugged him out of his train of thoughts. With a heavy sigh, the Uchiha got off his bed and exited his room. On the way to the front door, Sasuke managed to get his foot caught on one of his small stands and caused the small table to small. He cursed his clumsiness before continuing his journey towards the door. Walking through the dark halls he finally made it to the door where he slowly opened it; revealing a rather flushed and soaked Naruto.

"Naruto?!" His voice nearly screamed to the dazed boy. Said male glanced up to the raven haired teen and shakily smiled.

"Hi." Sasuke heard the rasp in his voice and the wince on his face.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed? Shouldn't Iruka be watching you? Naruto? Naruto!" The shorted boy fell forward in a faint, where Sasuke caught him in his arms. His black eyes looked at his crush with worry, noticing the way he breathed and the way his face was contorted from what he could guess was pain.

Nibbling at his lower lip in worry, Sasuke gathered the sick boy in his arms and ran into his room to grab a warm blanket to wrap around the sick teen. Once the blond was securely wrapped, Sasuke picked up the boy and ran towards the Kyuubi container's home.

Iruka slept peacefully on the wooden chair. His head titled to the side and his arms loosely crossed over his chunnin vest. A loud knock, however, woke him up. Sleepily, the teacher opened the front door and gasped at the sight. A very wet Sasuke carrying a sick Naruto.

"W-What happened?!" The chunnin shrieked when he looked at his favourite student.

"No time! We need to get him help! His fever's spiking!" Sasuke urged, running inside. Iruka slammed the door

closed and ran to help the frightened dark haired teen.

Sasuke had already begun stripping the sopping wet clothes off of the sick boy. The gray shirt was off and tossed aside, soon followed by the gray pajama pants, leaving the teen in nothing but his boxers. Iruka had picked the perfect time to run in with a towel.

"I have the bath ready. Lets get him in." Both nodded in unison and placed the blond in the steamy warm tub.

They both sighed in relief as the blond seemed to have relaxed at the feel of the warm water against his skin. Iruka shifted slightly and cupped his hands in the water before letting the water go on top of the untamed blond spikes.

"This probably won't help his fever…" The chunnin mumbled.

"Iruka…" The teacher heard his once upon a time student call him. Deciding to listen to the Uchiha after all, the scarred man answered with a small 'hm?'. "I screwed up…I know. I ran out on him and caused him so much pain. But, I've learned my mistake! I want to be with Naruto again!" The Uchiha shouted, wanting to prove his worthiness to the person he loved and admired. Iruka's eyes softened a bit with a wave of sorrow washing over them. The man sighed, suddenly feeling older than his age.

"That won't be possible Sasuke." He whispered. The young teen opened his mouth to protest but the brunette spoke before Sasuke could. "He chose to forget. He doesn't remember the memories you two shared anymore…"

Sasuke didn't think his life could get any harder…until those words spilled from Iruka's mouth.

* * *

As stated before, sorry its so bad. I kinda...wrote this...really quickly..and really, REALLY late at night. Sorry...again...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Sorry. Completely forgot about this. Here ya go! Not too great but I tried.

* * *

It had been days since Sasuke last saw Naruto. His mind was stuck, numb, only repeating those last few words Iruka had graciously given him. _"He chose to forget. He doesn't remember the memories you two shared anymore…"_ Naruto chose to forget about them, about the short, but existing, relationship they had briefly shared; all because of one mistake. In the span of one hesitant decision he lost the love of his life. Sasuke should have known better. He already lost his family, he'd have thought that if he truly cared about the beloved blond that he wouldn't have let such an insignificant detail tear them apart. _But it wasn't an 'insignificant detail'._ His mind stubbornly thought. _It was the Kyuubi. The monster that destroyed families and lives._ But Naruto wasn't the monster inside of him. Naruto was something above that, some creature that was pure and honest. Something so beautiful that he had rudely cast aside. Sasuke let his head fall into his hands and leaned back into his chair. He was the supposed "Uchiha genius" but in reality he was the cold bastard Naruto claimed him to be. There was no genius-ness in that.

"-ey!" Sasuke's ears perked at the familiar sound bellowing from outside of his window. Ink colored orbs peeked out, seeing the yellow spiked hair and bright orange jumpsuit. The blond grinned, pulling up a small pebble and tossing it lightly against the glass. Sasuke rolled his eyes, grinning to himself. Memory-less or not, Naruto would always still be Naruto. The blond would always be some form of anchorage in his life, some sort of radiant ray in his bleak surroundings. It was just in his nature to do so.

Sasuke opened the window and leaned against the ledge with a lazy smirk on his pale features. "Dobe, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Well as long as no one tells Iruka-sensei then he won't even know I'm gone." Naruto grinned widely. "I came to visit you, teme! The least you can do is let me in!"

The Uchiha gulped, looking away and then back to the blond. It was almost so easy to forget that Naruto had chosen to forget. He was forever Naruto. Something that Sasuke just couldn't have anymore. The fresh pain of knowing was steep, burrowing deeply into his heart, but he didn't want to turn the other away. He wanted to right the wrong he had done, attempt to woo the other once more and go back to that pleasant bit in time where things were just right. However, through recent actions, Naruto had made it very clear. Sasuke had hurt him in a way that Naruto had never let others hurt him before. He no longer had that right to obtain that bit of happiness anymore.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked himself back into reality and instantly caught the bright blue gaze; those wide honest eyes that seemed so open and trusting. It made him loath what he had done. He was foolish, caught up in what he had heard versus what should have been logical.

Sasuke released a sigh. He was weak against Naruto. He always had been. "Wait a sec, I'll let you in."

True to his word, the moment he found the door, he let the blond in. Naruto waltzed in with a bounce in his step, running around wildly as if granted a moment's worth of freedom. "Iruka-sensei kept me locked up!" he whined. "I wasn't allowed to leave my bed, eat ramen, train-anything! I thought I was gonna die of boredom before he finally crashed." Naruto babbled, walking through the living room and straight into Sasuke's kitchen. "Hey, do you have any ramen in here? I'm starving! I've had nothing but soup and oatmeal and…well…more soup." Sasuke walked in in time to catch Naruto pick up a bag of carrots and wrinkle his nose in disgust before putting them back with a have thump. "It's like a garden in your fridge. Where's the ramen?"

"Dobe, why are you looking for ramen in my refrigerator?" he asked. It was a reasonable question really. He would have thought Naruto would have ransacked his cabinets before checking the fridge.

"I was hoping for some fresh ramen or perhaps take out…not a garden." Naruto said, peeking over the door of the fridge. "That and I already knew your cabinets were pretty much empty. Sakura-chan told me." Sasuke made a mental note to get thicker curtains.

Sasuke looked over, finding the blue eyes practically haunting him with some form of yearning. They stared at him, their gaze never wavering, simply staring with a burning want. It made Sasuke's mouth run dry and instill a bit of hope. Maybe the jutsu hadn't worked. Maybe Naruto did remember, or remembered bits and pieces of their former relationship. Maybe, just maybe all wasn't lost. Those crystal clear orbs continued to stare in a deafening silence that was driving the Uchiha mad. "Dobe…?" his voice was a bit hoarse with raw wanting. He wanted Naruto to remember. He wanted Naruto to know that Sasuke still cared for him. He didn't want to have to explain to the blond that Sasuke was head over heels for him. He just wanted Naruto to remember so he could right the wrongs. The orbs flickered a bit, settling back to their honest gaze in a quick blink. Sasuke gulped when he saw Naruto was beginning to speak.

"So…you're not going to offer to take me out for ramen?" Naruto asked with a subtle pout.

Sasuke's shoulders slumped. It had been a lot to ask for, after all.

"Let me find my wallet." He mumbled, quietly padding away and leaving behind an ever curious Naruto.

* * *

The moment Naruto woke up, he felt something was missing. It was like some piece of him had been taken and wasn't quite sure how to cope with that. On one hand he had known to be ignorant was to live in bliss, but on the other hand he never took too well to being "ignorant". He'd rather know straight up what was going on rather than being surprised about it later. Surprises, in the ninja world, were often fatal.

His mind swerved the right the missing pieces and his scattered thoughts all seemed to tie into one particular thing. Well, not thing, but person: Sasuke Uchiha. In his fevered dreams he dreamt of happiness, of pain and betrayal. The fragments were fleeting, often only a blur, but the emotion was still there. These dreams were surreal, intense and often left him with a sense of familiarity. He wasn't sure as to why though. Why would he think that, Naruto's face adopted a rather pink tint to it thinking this, kissing Sasuke of all people was familiar and wonderful? This was Sasuke Uchiha he was talking about. They were teammates, best friends and-Naruto cut that thought off there. He knew his feelings deep inside himself, he was just too afraid to acknowledge them. Nothing good could come of a container loving someone else. Especially someone as…unique as Sasuke. He hadn't known when, or even why, but after Iruka fell asleep on his run-down couch, he slipped away in thought, finding himself at the source of his confusion. And rather than bluntly asking why Sasuke was invading his personal thoughts, he busied himself with finding the non-existent ramen. He knew the bastard by now. Sasuke would never willingly have ramen stashed away. It was an excuse because he was too much of a coward to put his thoughts into words. Something, some gut clenching, horrific feeling was keeping his mouth shut and Naruto never liked being forced to do anything against his will.

Naruto watched like a hawk as Sasuke's shoulders sagged with some sort of depression. He watched as the Uchiha walked out of the room with a trail of gloom following in his wake. Some had happened while Naruto was of commission, but the question was did it relate to him at all? Or was Naruto just speculating something that didn't exist? Either way, he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Dobe, let's go! And don't burn a hole in my wallet this time or else I'm going to tell Iruka-sensei that you read Kakashi-sensei's books!" Sasuke shouted from the living room. Naruto sprinted, nearly slamming into his friend.

"Hey! You promised not to tell anyone about that!" Naruto growled, huffing for effect. Sasuke shrugged.

"My threat is very real," he said, tapping the black wallet against Naruto's nose. "Don't eat to the point that my wallet will be weeping." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Some friend you are." He pouted, marching sullenly out of the front door with Sasuke in tow. "And here I thought you actually cared about me!" he continued to cry dramatically. He didn't mean it, really. He was bored, finally out of his own house and in desperate need of some company that would freak out if he so much as sneezed. However he caught a faint mumble, a faint whisper from behind him that caught his heart to speed up and an involuntary blush to work its way to his face.

"I always care about you, dobe." Sasuke whispered.

_"It doesn't matter what you say Naruto. You can tell me anything. Anything at all. I'll listen, and I'll accept. No matter what, I'll stay by your side. I swear." He whispered into the blonde's ear. A small shudder worked its way down his back and he wasn't sure if it was from the warm breath of the other or the chilling fear threatening to overtake him._

Naruto blinked rapidly, pressing a hand against his forehead as he tried to ground himself. _What was that? Daydreaming gone wrong?_ But had felt so…real, as if at one point in time someone had said those words to him, someone had been that close to him to whisper heartfelt lines in his ear. If so, then when? Whom? Why? It sounded like Sasuke, but was it perhaps because the broody Uchiha was right next to him? Or did Sasuke really have something to do with this whole entanglement of confusion?

"You alright?" Naruto turned and met the pitch-black eyes of the sole surviving Uchiha. He was close, closer than normal and displayed a vulnerable conflict in the depths of his eyes. Something about Sasuke was different, even if he went through the same motions of acting the same. There was something though, some subtle message that Naruto was desperately trying to comprehend. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, though.

"Ya. I was trying to remember if I left the stove on before leaving." Naruto quickly said, looking away from the closeness of the other.

"Well, Iruka-sensei will definitely find out for you." Sasuke replied before noting that they had arrived at the ramen shop.

"Ya…remember…"

**"You're pathetic."** The beast only said.

* * *

I will try to get the next chapter up and running whenever I can. I give you guys permission to harass me if I take too long. I tend to forget things like updating because school is trying to kill me with homework and studying. Sorry I neglected this story and I thank you for those who have continued reading despite such a long break. Whelp! Off to update the other stories! Laters.


End file.
